A bad day of epic proportions
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot for muzicgeek who wanted hurt/comfort, romance, humour. Kurt has a bad day of epic proportions. Klaine! Set in season 2 when Kurt is at Dalton.


**Wow, I am updating so much lately! Thank you to muzicgeek for the prompt and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Summary: **_For muzicgeek who wanted hurt/comfort, romance, humour. Kurt has a bad day of epic proportions. Klaine! Set in season 2 when Kurt is at Dalton._

* * *

**A bad day of epic proportions **

Usually, it the little things that start off the day that can make it bad or good. Not for Kurt though. If he was going to have a bad day, it hit him hard and sudden, much a like a ice cold slushie in the face. So Kurt was unprepared for the epic bad day that he was about to have. He dressed in his Dalton uniform as usual, making sure that it was perfect and there wasn't a crease to be found. He fixed his hair, making sure that it was styled perfectly.

Once he was dressed he headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. He was about to push open the kitchen door when it suddenly it was opening towards him in a rush. Kurt didn't even have time to flinch before the door collided with his nose with a crack and he was pushed back by the weight into the wall.

He groaned with pain, his hands coming up to cup his his nose and he slid down the wall, his legs giving out under him.

"Holy shit! Kurt," Finn yelped and Kurt looked up in a daze and blinked sluggishly at Finn.

"Owe," Kurt moaned and he winced. He lowered his hand and stared at them, his brain trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Finally he realised that he hands were coated in blood. His blood. From his nose.

"Dude!" Finn scrunched his nose. "It's gushing."

Kurt rolled his eyes and winced at the action. He could already feel his nose starting to swell. "Get dad," he gritted out and Finn scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the room. A few seconds later, Burt was crouching down in front of his son and looking him over.

"Damn," he grunted gruffly. "Come on kid. Let's get you to emergency."

Both Burt and Finn lifted Kurt up and he swayed dizzily on his feet. He was rushed out of the house and helped into the car. Carol came hurrying out after them and quickly thrust some tissues into Kurt's hands so he could try and stop the blood flow. Burt took him to emergency, throwing worrying glances at him.

"Can you breathe?" Burt asked as they drew closer to the hospital.

"A bit," Kurt answered, blood seeping into his mouth and he spat into the tissue. Burt picked up his speed and they made it there quicker than what Kurt thought they would. Burt helped him out of the car, gripping his arm as he hurried into emergency.

It was busy and Kurt was forced to wait with blood dripping down the front of him until he could be seen. His shirt was ruined, coated in blood. Burt helped remove his blazer and his tie, nearly choking him in the process. Eventually a nurse called them through and Kurt was examined.

"It's broken," the doctor told him and Kurt moaned, blinking back tears.

"Sorry kiddo," Burt rubbed his back sympathetically. The blood was cleaned away (painfully, Kurt might ad) and his nose strapped. He caught his reflection and saw that his nose was swollen and already bruised. His eyes were black nearly and it looked as if he had gotten into a fight rather than Finn pushing a door into his face.

Kurt was given some painkillers and ordered home for rest. Kurt didn't mind, he was tired, sore and didn't want anyone seeing him like this. Burt took him home and Kurt curled up on the couch and it didn't take long before he was falling asleep. Burt took the day off work and sat in his chair, keeping an eye on Kurt as he slept. When he woke, he got Kurt more pain killers and made sure that he was comfortable.

_At least the bad day is over, _Kurt thought as he downed some more pain killers and he collapsed onto the couch, trying to ignore his aching face.

* * *

The bad day was not over. No, it had extended into the next day, not that Kurt was aware of this. One look in the mirror and he had declared loudly to an amused looking Burt that there was no way in hell he was going to school looking like this. The bruising had extended and now his eyes and cheeks were stained purple and blue.

Burt was more than happy to agree with Kurt staying home.

"But don't you have that exam today? The one that you can't re-take?" Burt asked and Kurt groaned, tossing his head back. He had forgotten all about that – then again, a door in the face will do that to you.

With a sour expression he dressed in his Dalton uniform and Burt drove him to Dalton. Kurt hadn't planned on telling anyone about what had happened yesterday. He had ignored Blaine's text, asking where he was and if he was okay. He really didn't want Blaine to know that he had gotten a broken nose thanks to a door. He was embarrassed enough as it was and to let his crush know that.

Dalton came into view and Kurt slouched in his seat, looking sulkily at the door.

"How about this," Burt said as he parked the car and Kurt turned to look at him. "You do your exam and then I will pick you up at lunch and you can have the rest of the day off."

Kurt perked up at this. Maybe, if he was stealthy enough, he wouldn't have to see Blaine and he would never find out.

"Deal," Kurt said and Burt chuckled.

"Alright. Good luck and I'll see you at lunch," Burt smiled and Kurt grinned back, sliding out of the car. Kurt kept his head ducked as he headed into Dalton and made his way to his locker. He bit his lips and glanced up at his locker. He twirled the dial and unlocked it, opening it up and placing his books in side. He closed the door and went to head to the classroom where he exam was being held when he jumped a mile in the air.

He hadn't heard anyone approach him and suddenly Blaine was in front of him. His bright smile quickly faded into shock when he saw Kurt's face.

"Kurt!" Blaine breathed and Kurt ducked his head so that Blaine couldn't look at him anymore. He went to step pass him but Blaine gripped his wrists and kept him still. With a gently handed he cupped Kurt's chin and lifted his head so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Kurt what happened?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet and concerned.

"Nothing," Kurt lied, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his tone warning. "Tell me. Did someone do this to you? Was it Karofsky?"

"No!" Kurt cried, a little too loudly and he winced as his voice carried, earning a few looks. "No," he repeated more quietly.

"Then what happened?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

Kurt sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. "Finn threw open the door as I was about to open it and he broke my nose." Blaine's eyes widened and his lips twitched. Kurt saw this and scowled at him. "It's not funny!"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "But it's a lot better than thinking that you had gotten beaten up yesterday." Kurt ducked his head, feeling chastened. "I was worrying when you didn't reply to my messages and then you turn up like this. Forgive me for thinking the worse."

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I was embarrassed."

"You don't have to be," Blaine assured him. He bit his lip softly and suddenly his lips were on Kurt's. Kurt gasped but his eyes fluttered close and he found himself stepping closer into Blaine's touch. Blaine's lips moved over his, causing Kurt to cup his cheek. Blaine's hand came up to caress his cheek bones but Kurt pulled away with a wince.

"Owe," Kurt mumbled and Blaine looked troubled. "Sorry."

"No, you're okay," Blaine shook his head, his cheeks flushing. "I – uh."

Kurt held up a hand and Blaine stopped his stuttering. "If you apologize for kissing me I will hit you and never speak to you again."

Blaine eyes widened but his lips tugged into a smile. "I won't then. How about I ask you out on a date instead?"

Kurt blushed but smiled. "Sounds good. But, you'll have to wait until I can at least cover this up with something."

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand in his. "Fine, but if you can't by tomorrow, I'm still taking you out."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face as they started walking to their exam. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day as Kurt expected it to be.

* * *

**Short and sweet I know but hopefully you all enjoyed and happy reading.**


End file.
